


So Infuriating

by Whittakerjodie



Series: 13th Doctor X Reader [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whittakerjodie/pseuds/Whittakerjodie
Summary: The Doctor and the Reader, who are always bickering, find themselves admitting to their real feelings. You know, gay stuff.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Series: 13th Doctor X Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613002
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	So Infuriating

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr, WhittakerJodie. Fic requests can be made there, thank you for reading!

The TARDIS was rarely silent. It was normal for the three human companions Ryan, Yaz, and Graham to wake up to the sound of clanging metal or arguing. Ryan, who’d been woken up by some sort of interior construction going on, made his way into one of the kitchens on the space/time ship. He grabbed a mug and a random container of loose-leaf tea. Just then, a flash of color passed in the doorway and he turned his head. You’d been walking down the hallway and quickly shot back to the door frame, glancing at the tea in his hand. 

“Is that from Isroth?” You asked. Ryan looked around and then pointed at the tea with a questioning look. 

“Uh- the tea?” You nodded and approached, turning the packet over in his hand. 

“Oh my god, it is.” You groaned, throwing it in the bin. “I told her not to drink this stuff, it’s _extremely_ unhealthy. Of course, she did it anyway.” You opened up the cabinet to confiscate the rest of it. Before Ryan could ask you more you swiftly disappeared back into the hallway. Yaz entered, seeing the empty cupboard. 

“Are they bickering about the tea again?" 

"Sort of?” Ryan replied. “You know how they are. I give it an hour before the Doctor realizes.” 

Sure enough, an hour later Graham was trying in vain to read as you and the Doctor argued over whether or not you should’ve gotten rid of the tea considering ‘Yes its unhealthy, but not _that_ unhealthy’ (to which you insisted yes, it was, and maybe the Doctor should also work on her sweets addiction)

Later Graham and Yaz would joke about how the two of you were practically married with the way you argued. Ryan would try to get them to join his attempt to set the two of you up together; it’d be in vain since they were having an ongoing bet to see how long it would take the two of you on your own. 

Days like this were not uncommon for the two of you. It didn’t matter what planet or time period you were visiting or if the plan to save the day was succeeding or not; there was always something for you two to argue and bicker about. 

Take the last few adventures for an example: On one occasion, there were multiple different ways you could’ve approached saving a small, nomadic village. You spent so long bickering about which one would yield the best results that the attacking group was able to undermine every single one of them. On another, the TARDIS randomizer was broken and kept sending you to the same location, just at different times; there’d been a half-an-hour long spat about what to do. Dozens of other (probably meaningless) events came to mind. 

You’d written all of them off as simply part of the job. You didn’t dislike her. On the contrary, you greatly respected and appreciated her 90% of the time. But when you spend nearly every waking moment with someone, there’s bound to be some bickering. It just seemed to happen a lot. 

Currently, you found yourself in another one of those situations. You and the Doctor had gotten separated from the fam running from some pretty aggressive aliens and you’d gotten roughed up in the process. Now, the two of you were bound together back-to-back in a cell, waiting for them to return. You hissed as the rope bounding your wrists together dug in a little too much. It was paired with the throbbing pain spread across your chest, from what you were assuming were broken ribs. 

"Are you alright?” The Doctor asked. You felt the familiar annoyance rise up and take control of your voice. 

“I would be if we’d gone right as I suggested" 

“Left was _clearly_ the better route. We only got captured because we were being too loud.” 

“Oh, I wonder which one of us that was.” You said pointedly. You expected the Doctor to throw back something, but no response came. The silence was deafening. You couldn’t make out what she whispered ten minutes later. "What was that?" 

"I said I’m sorry” She spoke louder, leaning her head back against yours. There was another beat of silence before she continued. “You were right, we should’ve gone a different way. I’m sorry- that you got hurt and that I didn’t listen." 

You blinked, not sure of what to say. Usually, the two of you would just bicker, and then be done with it. You felt bad for instigating another fight.

"I- I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have said that." 

"It’s okay” the response was very quick, and you tried to shift. When you groaned in pain again the Doctor tried to stop you, but you shushed her. When you were finally done squirming, your head lay on her shoulder so you could just barely look her in the eye. 

“I don’t always mean to bicker with you, you know" 

"I don’t either. ” Came her reply. “I guess it just.. happens you know. Now look where it’s got us" 

You gave a short laugh, pushing past the pain it brought you. It was silent once more as if both of you were waiting for your brain to supply you with something to say next. You let yourself relax into her. It wasn’t hard. She was warm, and soft, and gently relaxing back into you. It was comfortable, despite the circumstances. 

"You know-” She started.

“I know” You softly replied. It was like a silent admission, shared between the two of you. You both recognized that the arguments were nothing more than natural bickering. You hoped that you were also in the process of acknowledging how you really felt. You decided to prompt her further, chastising yourself for cutting her off moments before. 

“I think even if we’d gone right, this would’ve happened. Your idea was good too. They always are.” She didn’t respond, simply staring at you. You closed your eyes so you could continue unembarrassed. “You’re amazing, you know? And sometimes you’re also infuriating, and goofy, and-" 

She shifted her weight and you yelped as gravity took over and your bodies crashed onto the floor. Pain shot up your side and your ears rang, drowning out whatever the Doctor was saying.

"What.the.hell?” You groaned through gritted teeth.

“Sorry I was um… I was just trying to move a little." 

"Why?” You tried to turn to look at her but there was too much resistance in your new position. 

“I was.. well” She chuckled nervously. You raised a brow and waited for her to continue. 

“Doctor…..?" 

"IwastryingtoseeifIcouldkissyou?” She all-too-quickly answered. You blinked and your breath hitched. Your heartbeat did not. You opened your mouth to ask her to repeat herself, but you’d heard her well enough. Through the door of the cell you were being held in, you heard something that sounded like.. cheering? The lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing Ryan. He was grinning from ear the ear, arms raised in a victory pose. He jumped up and down, like a child unwrapping a Christmas present they’d begged for.

“I knew it! I knew it! Yaz, Graham, come 'ere, you won’t believe-” He waved wildly down the hallway, where you suspected the other two companions were. You felt blood rush to your face and heard the Doctor groan in embarrassment. 

“I should’ve joined the bet!” Ryan exclaimed again. 

“It happened? Seriously?” Yaz asked. It hurt too much to keep turning your head so you could see them in the door frame. From their voices, they sounded very proud. You felt pain shoot through your chest again and the Doctor took back control of the situation. 

“Alright, you lot, when you’re done joking around we could use some help over here. Actually, we could’ve used help the past 20 minutes, but you were too busy listening at the door." 

Although they started untying you, the joking failed to cease. You didn’t mind. The Doctor did, and repeatedly scolded the three humans (which only encouraged them further). They whistled as she picked you up bridal style, and you jokingly snuggled into her. _If you can’t beat em, join em,_ you thought. 

There would be an awkward conversation later so the two of you could confess properly, but for now, you just let yourself relax. At least the bickering paid off in the end. You’d still have to monitor her sweet addiction.


End file.
